BBA Police
by Yudas.blue
Summary: Los cinco mejores ladrones del mundo, enfretán su más grande reto. Salvarse a ellos mismos de las garras de la policía. ¿Podrán hacerlo?
1. ENAIL

Aclaraciones Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor y creador es decir Aoki Takao. Es también mi primer ingreso en esta sección, espero que les guste. Uso a los personajes de una forma muy curiosa.

* * *

**§ § § § § § § § § §**

**BBA Police**

_por bluecode_

**Capítulo 1**

**ENAIL**

Mensaje nuevo

Teclear código de acceso:

**- _E N A I L_**

Acceso autorizado, desplegando información anexa.

Ubicación: Rusia -se despliega un mapa_-_

Lugar: The Hermitage, Palacio de invierno

Destino: Habitación azul

Piezas de arte únicas: Huevos Faberge -fotografías e información del lugar-

Pago: - - - - - - -

-Umm, siete números¡grandioso, claro que aceptamos.

∆ ∆ ∆ ∆ ∆

HORA 3:47 am

Todos ellos usaban ropa color negra, pantalones, playera y un suéter del mismo color, además de guantes; así como también un calzado especial para evitar el ruido en exceso, y como extra unas máscaras por si las dudas. Cada uno de ellos, son especialistas en su área es por ello que son los mejores.

- Todo listo ¿I?

- Si, las cámaras de seguridad fueron desactivadas y reemplazadas con la información que tenemos

- Perfecto

- ¿E?

- La seguridad interna esta desactivada, aún creen que tienen el control.

- ¿L?

- La ronda termina dentro de 5 minutos.

- ¿A, L?. Listos tendremos que darnos prisa - ambos cabecean-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo para la próxima ronda?

- 20 minutos N

- Bien, más que suficiente para poder escapar. ¡Ah, a veces pienso que esto es demasiado fácil! -lo dice mientas bosteza y se estira al mismo tiempo-

- ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste el trabajo? -le preguntan de forma curiosa-

- Por el reto, espero que con esto traten de enviar a los mejores por nosotros A

- ¿Eso no sería malo?

- Todo depende de que tan buenos sean -se empieza a reir_-_

El resto del equipo solo lo mira

- ¡Idiota!

- Calma A. ¿Listos? un minuto

- Muy bien con seriedad ya saben que hacer. Cronometrando relojes, muy bien a jugar -se coloca la máscara_-_ ¡VAMOS!.

∆ ∆ ∆ ∆ ∆

HORA 6:45 am

Había por lo menos 15 patrullas y 2 helicópteros por el perímetro del palacio imperial. Además de varías docena de policías rastreando cualquier pista, cuando un auto muy especial llega a la escena del crimen.

Una mujer se prepara para dar una noticia de gran impacto a la sociedad en general, aunque aún es muy temprano para esto. Usa una chamarra color negra, para protegerse del frío, pantalón color blanco, botas negras y guantes también negros.

- Habla la Reina comentarista especial del canal Beyblade, dando la noticia al mundo entero: la policía aún no da información acerca de los objetos hurtados del palacio, pero sabiendo que es la sala norte la cual esta restringida podemos especular que se tratan de las piezas invaluables. Aún queda en el aire la siguiente pregunta¿cómo pudieron entrar y sobre todo salir, sin que nadie se percatase de ello?. Esto nos hace preguntarnos si tendrá alguna relación con los robos sucedidos en Estados Unidos y China en los últimos 6 meses y si se trata del mismo grupo BAKUTEN, por lo tanto…

∆ ∆ ∆ ∆ ∆

En una suite en Rusia

La habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada, era solamente el recibidor de dicho lugar, sin embargo la calidad de los objetos y decoración era magnífica. No por nada se encontraban ahí, lo muebles eran de caoba tallados finamente y con un tapiz de igual calidad. El lugar era bastante espacioso, como para albergar a una gran cantidad de personas.

Había risas por toda la habitación, cuando un hombre va hacia el televisor y lo apaga, se voltea lentamente y los demás lo miran; usa un pantalón de vestir color caqui, camisa blanca y un suéter también de color caqui.

- Lo volvieron a conseguir y la paga como se les prometió ya fue depositada en sus cuentas bancarias tal y como siempre ha sido. Después de un momento de silencio. ¿Por cierto se divirtieron?

- ¡CLARO! -fue la respuesta unánime-

- Si -sonrio-cuando vuelva ha haber otro trabajo los llamare -les comento-

- Bien M, pero trata de que sea divertido, le dice N.

Él solo se limita a asentir la cabeza mientras sonríe, salen de la habitación y dejan a dos hombres que comienzan con otra conversación.

- ¿Crees que algún día los atrapen M?

Él usa un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera manga larga color verde olivo y un chaleco verde solo que de un tono más oscuro.

- No lo se, pero ellos son los mejores en su área y siendo sincero quien podría sospechar de ellos. Además, están muy bien ubicados; oh, si en verdad deseo darles un buen reto K, uno muy bueno.

- Cambiando el tema, aquí esta la lista de compradores…

∆ ∆ ∆ ∆ ∆

Para acceder a la oficina principal había que pasar por un sistema de seguridad muy sofistacdo, entre los que había: cámaras de seguridad, detectores de metal, identificaciones, etc. Y otros más pero que eran de información confidencial.

Se debía entrar a un elevador especial, del cual su uso estaba restringido para solo algunos, y oprimir el botón para llegar al piso 25. Había una pequeña antesala para entrar a la oficina de la sede principal de la policía. En la paredes habían algunas fotografías de los antiguos capitanes cada uno de ellos lograron grandes cosas durante el tiempo que estuvieron a la cabeza de la BBA.

Y hoy en día, había uno que era excepcionalmente bueno sin contar con los últimos incidentes que para gusto de todos la prensa había exagerado, aún más de lo que la situación era en realidad y todo ello debido al pronto retiro del capitán actual. Pasando por la antesala estaba la recepción de la oficina, un escritorio finamente tallado en madera y la puerta de la izquierda era la del capitán de la BBA, Stanly Dickenson

- Esto esta muy mal, Heero, la prensa nos atacará por el robo.

- suspiro resignado- lo se pero es que aún así me parece increíble la forma en que robaron y sin activar ningún sistema de seguridad. Creo que debieron tener algún informante dentro de nosotros, es la única forma para logarlo o bien otro método. Pero volvieron a robar y nos están haciendo ver como tontos.

Tocan la puerta

- Señor, el Dr. Zagart esta aquí

- Hazlo pasar Ming Ming

- Si

- ¿Qué tiene planeado?

- Ya lo verás

* * *

**§ § § § § § § § § §**

_Bien he terminado mi primera contribución dentro de la categoría de Beyblade._

_Y espero que les guste, ojo las parejas son de hombre-mujer._

_Gracias_


	2. Pequeños problemas

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz. Lamentablemente no puedo contestar sus comentarios en el capítulo, pero lo haré a través de los mensajes privados. Si alguien, me quiere dejar su opinión y no está registrado, podrían dejar su correo o los contesto en mi profile.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Pequeños problemas**

**parte 1**

* * *

Hiro, usa una pantalón de vestir café, una playera blanca y sobre esta una chamarra azul. Por otra parte el señor Dickenson trae un traje color verde olivo y finalmente el doctor Zagart usa un traje azul marino con una bata blanca encima. 

- Bien, pase doctor Zagart, por favor siéntese –le pide el hombre mayor-

El Doctor obedece y se sienta junto a Hiro

- Lo llame por algo muy importante …

Es interrumpido por el doctor.

- Lo se, es por el robo de la madrugada…

Otro entorpecimiento.

- Si, en parte es por ello, además quisiera que me dijeras ¿quiénes son tus mejores policías en el área de robos? –se acomoda en su escritorio-

- ¿Los mejores? –coloca una mano en su mentón- Oh, umm, déjame pensar. Sin contar con sus arrebatos de ira, falta de apoyo en equipo, egocentrismo, vanidad, frialdad, agresividad…

- ¡Eh, si! –interrumpe sus meditaciones el anciano-

Un minuto de silencio.

- Deben ser Kai Hiwatari y Tala Balcov –lo mira- ¿por qué? –le dice de forma suspicaz-

- Ambos serán reasignados –se levanta-

- ¿Cómo? –se pone de pie-

- ¿Pero? –comenta el joven-

Con un movimiento en sus manos, el señor Dickenson, les pide que se tranquilicen y se acomoden en sus sillas.

- Recibí información de que el grupo Bakuten reside en Japón –tomo aire- y por la tanto necesito enviar a los mejores, para atraparlos de una vez por todas

Ambos hombres pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

- Esa es mi área de trabajo, y no creo que el grupo realmente viva ahí –se puso nervioso- es decir no en mis propias narices –comento-

- Podría ser –se puso pensativo- por cierto Stanly ¿dónde obtuviste la información-

Se acomodo su corbata.

- Kenny, un investigador japonés estaba siguiendo la pista de un hacker, cuando accidentalmente vio el correo

- Tuvo que haberme informado a mí –reclamo-

- Tranquilo Hiro, recibí la información directamente del jefe de robos –suspiro- además tu estas en Europa

- ¿Por qué permitiste el robo Stanly? –le recrimino-

Movió su cabeza negativamente, este iba a ser una larga tarde.

- Sabes que cuando se envía un correo por Internet, queda un registro, eso fue lo Kenny vio. Pero lamentablemente lo leyó una hora después del atentado –se defendió- lamentablemente no fue capaz de rastrearlo hasta la fuente do origen…

Suena el teléfono y contesta el aparato.

- Si… bien, gracias –cuelga y los mira-

- Hiro, podrías ir y hablar con la prensa –le pidió-

- ¿Por qué yo?

Ambos hombres alzaron una ceja, con diversión.

- Por dos razones una es tu jefe y dos él atiende algo muy importante –le dijo el doctor-

- Bien, bien. Pero no olvide que la jurisdicción de Japón es mía

Se retira de la oficina y deja solos a los hombres. Luego de un incomodo silencio entre ellos, se reanuda la platica en la sala.

- ¿Y solo serán ellos, o tienes algún otro plan? –cruza los brazos-

- No te preocupes, también he reasignado a otras personas –sonrió- todos ellos de los países que fueron robados. Para callar un poco a la prensa. Los mejores, solo los mejores –tomo un poco de agua- todos ellos ya han sido informados

- Dime ¿a quién enviaste de América y China?

- Bueno, uno de ellos aún es un novato, por así decirlo, pero es bastante bueno y tiene una excelente recomendación de Judy –volvió a sonreír-

Risas en la habitación por el último comentario hecho.

- Oh, con que es el pequeño

- Si, pero ya no es un niño Zagart, debes entenderlo, por lo que leí de su expediente es bueno –le informo-

Más risas.

- Lo se, pero aún me cuesta creer como pasa el tiempo. ¿Por cierto a quién más? –juega con una pluma, sobre el escritorio-

- A otro policía también del área de robos, puedes decir que es un veterano –renegó mentalmente- pero tiene un problema de actitud

- Bien, si es eso no tendrá ningún problema con mis chicos

- No digas eso –se molesto- son buenos en su trabajo, pero sus métodos son poco ortodoxos

Silencio.

- ¡Eh, tal vez! –tosió incomodo- pero cumplen con su trabajo

- No es tan bueno Zagart, la Reina y Crusher ya los están investigado –lo miro- por sus métodos tan poco comprensibles y forma de arresto –suspiro- tus muchachos son un gran problema

Se acomodo en su asiento.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, aún no me has dicho quiénes irán de China y conociendo a Tao, todo es posible con él

- Son dos de sus mejores agentes Rei Kon y Mariah Wong

- ¿Una chica? no me lo esperaba –dice con alegría-

- ¿No crees que pueda? –se incomoda-

- No me mal entiendas, pero es algo extraño que solo una mujer este dentro del grupo- se pone pensativo- tal vez podría hacer lo mismo- piensa- Oh a Zeo va a darle gusto-comenta en voz alta-

Comienza una aburrida plática entre dos viejos

┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼

**Ubicación:** América, EUA, Nueva York, 6:30 am

**Lugar:** Habitación desordenada y sucia

┼ ┼ ┼ ┼ ┼

En la cama de este departamento hay un hombre roncando cuando tocan fuertemente la puerta.

- No me levantare, haré de cuenta que no escucho nada

Después de quince minutos, continúan tocando la puerta.

- ¡RAYOS!. ¿Quién diablos puede ser a esta hora –se levanta molesto-

Camina hacia la puerta de su hogar y la abre.

- ¡AARON! más te vale que sea algo muy importante ¿sabes? estaba en mi sueño de belleza –le reclama-

- Ni todo el sueño te puede ayudar Rick –se burlo-

- ¿QUÉ?

- Nada, nada. Judy quiere que vayas ahora mismo a la sede, tratamos de llamarte, pero tu teléfono no sirve –le informa-

- Hoy no trabajo –se molesto- ¡ES MI DÍA LIBRE! –le grito

- No lo se, debes ir… y por cierto no sabía que te gustaron los ositos –le dice riéndose-

Se mira por primera vez y se da cuenta de que esta en ropa interior, bóxer, para ser exactos. Le asota la puerta en su cara.

* * *

¿Qué cosas sucederán? lean el siguiente capítulo.

Una historia dedicada a todos aquellos que no les gusta: el yaoi, yuri, shoujo ai y shonen ai.


End file.
